smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfic Games (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The start of the games had officially begun. The first event held was the Ultimate Frisbee challenge, where each of the teams have to get as many goals with the Frisbee to win. "I doubt Weakling will be able to do this," Brainy whispered to a fellow teammate, "He may have been able to lift Greedy up once, but that was just lucky. This match will be as easy as pie." When Papa blew the whistle, the teams fought for the Frisbee. Many great throws earned each of the teams some points. When it was Weakling's turn to throw the Frisbee, he threw with all his might and landed it into the goal. It was the fastest Frisbee anyone has ever known. "Weakling's team wins!" Papa announced, and his team rejoiced for him. Brainy balled his fists, "We'll see who has the last laugh now! When I win the games, I'll prove to all the Smurfs you're still just a wimp." Ever since that game, Weakling has given his A-game in every event. He won some, he lost some, but he still didn't give up. At the end of the week, Weakling has impressed all the Smurfs. That night before the final event, a few even came over to congratulate him. "You've really outdone yourself, Weakling!" Handy commented, "I've never seen someone that strong since Hefty!" "Yea!" Dreamy agreed, "That was cool!" "Aw, guys," Weakling humbly looked away, "This was all just luck." "Dude, no," Hefty came over, "That was fate. Whatever you did, it worked." "Actually," Weakling bent over so that they could hear, "Papa gave me this elixir on my nose so that I can be as strong as you." "Uh..." Dreamy interjected, "Isn't that cheating...?" "Not for me," Weakling answered, "I was the weakest one in the village! But now...now I'm stronger than I've ever been before! But...please don't tell the others. If the others found out, they'd think the wrong way, too!" "We won't tell a soul," Handy zipped his mouth shut. Unfortunately, Brainy was secretly eavesdropping on their conversation, "Weakling used magic? Ooh! He's going to be in so much trouble! Wait...what if I..." He thought about his plan, then smirked. That night, he quietly tiptoed over to Papa's hut to find the Strong Elixir jar. He waited for the right time for Papa to go into his bedroom to sleep so that he could sneak in and "borrow" it. Unfortunately, before he could get in, Eska scared him. "What are you doing?" Eska said, startling him. "First of all, what are you ''doing out so late?" Brainy scolded her, "Secondly, I was just heading in to retrieve something for Papa." "You're retrieving something for Papa," Eska repeated, "...in his own house?" "Yes, I am," Brainy snobbishly concluded, "What about you?" "Just making sure you're not ''cheating," Eska narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you?" "What?! No!" Brainy lied, sweat dripping down his face. He posed a guilty look while Eska still narrowed her eyes. "Okay!" Eska softened and headed to her team hut. Brainy breathed a sigh of relief and headed back into Papa's hut. He opened the window quietly, climbed in, and closed the window. He tiptoed around Papa's to find the elixir he used for Weakling. When he looked on Papa's shelves, he found a jar that says Strong Elixir on it. "Aha!" Brainy whispered and grabbed the jar. He looked on the other side for instructions, "Take two fingers and dab this on your nose for ultimate strength." Brainy followed them and used his two fingers to scoop out the right amount and rub it on his nose. He closed the jar and put it in the same position so that Papa Smurf wouldn't suspect a thing. "Now I have the strength I need to beat Weakling at his own game!" Brainy cackled quietly, "Wait...do I need to test this out first?" He thought, "Nah, I don't need to test it. If it works for Weakling..." Brainy smirked, "It works for me." Previous Next Category:The Smurfic Games chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story